


No More Pretending

by kiefercarlos



Series: Swarkles One-Shots (Mostly) [5]
Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOT:It's been 5 months of fake dating, but Barney can't do it anymore. He has to tell Robin the truth
Relationships: Robin Scherbatsky/Barney Stinson
Series: Swarkles One-Shots (Mostly) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1059671
Kudos: 16





	No More Pretending

They stepped into his apartment and she slammed the door as he threw his jacket across the sofa. "What is your problem?" She shouted at him, he'd pulled a stunt in front of the group she didn't appreciate. Not when they'd been teetering on the edge for the last couple of days.

"I can't keep pretending anymore." Barney shouted back and Robin froze looking at him completely confused. "What are you talking about?" She asked and Barney made sure to move to the other side of the room, to put physical space between them.

"This, between us. I'm done faking it." He answers sincerely as he waves at the space between them. They've been trying to fake a relationship, to keep their friends off their back and it was nearly 5 months and things were slowly starting to get weird, to get real.

"You're not making any sense." She replied and Barney moved to the kitchen area and slumped onto the counter looking across at the room at her. "We started this, faking it, but I can't do it anymore." He admits honestly and Robin is confused by his emotions, he's not making any sense.

"I don't understand what you're saying. You want to break up our fake relationship?" She asks as she steps closer to him,"no." He says shaking his head, before lifting it to look at her sincerely. "I want to make it real." He admits quietly, sadness dripping from his face.

"Barney." She says frozen to the spot, this is not what she'd expected out of him. This was the last thing she expected. "I know." He says honestly, "that's why I'm telling you now. I can't keep pretending that I can do this, because everyday I'm falling harder for you." He admits and Robin moves across the room to him.

"You deserve to know, so that you can walk away if you don't have faith in us." He admits, hanging his head and she moves into his range. "What if I don't want to leave this? Leave us?" She says softly and Barney lifts his head his eyes full of hurt.

"I can't go pretending anymore Robin. It'll hurt too much." He admits and Robin has never seen him look so vulnerable. She steps up next to him and puts her hand on top of his and he lifts his head, holding his breath as he stares at her.

"Then we don't pretend." She admits and Barney's eyes are wide and full and slightly terrified. She has to look away and instead links their hands atop of the table. "If you can stick it out, I can make us work. I just need to get used to it being real." She admits and they're both standing there in silence not moving not breathing, just being.

"Then I'll be there." He says and they finally lift their heads to stare at each other. He pulls her tightly into his arms and they just stand there. This was familiar and also new. They knew this wasn't pretend anymore, this was real and it was going to take some getting used to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> Hope you enjoyed  
> Comments and Kudos are my fuel


End file.
